Make a Wish
by TheRealPurpleLink
Summary: You were absolutely miserable in this life. So what happens when an old woman grants your wish and takes you to a new one? Will you make friends? Will you find someone who you want to be more than friends? Soul Eater boys x reader. Rated T for language and possible violence. This is my first reader insert, so bare with me.
1. The wish

**Okay this is an x Reader story in the Soul Eater world. I haven't decided who to pair reader-chan with, so I'll leave it up to the readers. I'll figure it out eventually. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

She was alone. She was always alone. She was just an orphan. She had no family and no friends. It was normal for her. She wasn't a very social girl, so it could be expected. This year was her last year in the orphanage. Not a lot of people adopt teenagers. Soon she was nothing more than wasted space. That's how she felt, at least. And the school kids didn't help either.

"You're so ugly," commented one girl. "Why don't you just die," questioned another. The barrage of insults continued while she just stood there in silence. This was an average day. After school, on the walk back to the orphanage, she'd be attacked by these girls. They never used their fists or actual violence, but the words and insults they threw were far worse than any beating. But maybe one girl was tired of the verbal lashings. Maybe she was tired of standing in silence. "Shut up! All of you just shut up and leave me alone!" She yelled, tears filling her (e/c) orbs as she ran from the group of girls. She ran. And she wouldn't stop running, not until she reached her safe place. Not until she reached the waterfall.

It didn't take long. She knew the path by heart. Once she had reached her destination, she was free to let the tears kept up in her big (e/c) eyes fall down her (s/c) cheeks. She looked at her reflection in the waters before her, and she hated what she saw. "They were right. I'm ugly. I deserve to die," she said to herself as she looked away. "You don't honestly believe that, do you, sweet heart?" A figure approached from behind. The young girl quickly turned away as the figure sat beside her. "Because I think you're a beautiful girl. You just need to try a little harder." The woman added, referencing to the girl's baggy t-shirt and pulled back hair. "If you dressed nicer and maybe do something with your hair, people might be nicer to you."

~Your point of view~

You looked up at her with pleading, tearful eyes. Who was she? And why was she bothering you? You just wanted to be alone. Why wouldn't she let you be alone? "Just go away. You don't understand me! …No one understands me…" As far as you were concerned, that was true. You were all alone in the world. Nobody could possibly know how you felt, right? The women chuckled in response, "Such strong words for a young lady. You might want to work on your people skills too." This earned a glare from you. "And what do you know? You're just an old lady who should mind her own business," you snapped back. "And you're a brat who needs to respect her elders." You quickly look down at the water. She was right. Why were you being so rude? It's not her fault you get picked on. What was your problem? "I'm sorry," you replied, "I'm having a rough day is all. I just wish I could go somewhere with people that understand and accept me." You looked back to the women who wore a kind smile on her face. "I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems," you say as you start to stand, "I better get back to the orphanage." You look in the direction of where you're headed with a sigh. Before you can take your first step, the woman's voice whispers in your ear, "Your wish is my command." You quickly turn back, only to find that nobody's there. "I swear I just- …I must be going completely insane," you say with a sigh as you head to the orphanage.

The rest of the day was uneventful; dinner, chores, bed, the usual. You kept thinking about the old lady at the waterfall. Who was she? Where did she go? Did you just imagine the whole thing? You thought of this while you lie in bed. It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but you managed. Soon enough, you fell asleep to your thoughts and questions.

"You've been picked on your whole life." A voice stirs your peaceful sleep. "When you were little, it was the orphan boys. Then it was the popular kids. And now you have those nasty, pretty girls. You feel like the worlds against you." You open your dreary eyes and see nothing but darkness and a woman. It's that woman from before. You open your mouth but no words come out. What was this? What was happening? Why was it happening to you? "But now you've made a wish," the woman continues, "you wish for a world that will accept you. You just want to be loved. I have come to grant that wish. Enjoy." What did this mean? Grant your wish? What was happening? You screamed these questions in your head, hoping one of them would escape your lips. But there was nothing. You shielded your eyes as the black around you turned into blinding light. What was this? What did she mean by 'grant that wish'? Why wouldn't any of this make sense? "Who are you?" You looked around in awe as your lips finally did what you asked them to. "Now remember, try to look nice, and work on your people skills."

That was it. The light disappeared and the woman was gone. Now there was nothing but you. But why did it feel like you were falling? You looked down to see the ground. The ground was coming closer and closer. You looked to the side and see the moon pass you by. Was the moon _smiling _at you? You didn't have time to process the smiling moon, because you were about to make impact with the earth.

* * *

**I wonder what fun adventures await reader-chan in this new world? I guess we'll just have to wait and find out!**


	2. Rough Landing

**I got excited so, here's chapter number two. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. It's shocking, I know.**

* * *

THUD! You hear the loud sound of your body hitting the ground beneath you. It hurt. It hurt so much. But why were you still alive? A fall from that high should have killed you. What was keeping you alive? Did physics change all of the sudden? Could you jump off a building and fly? Probably still a bad idea. "It was over here!" A male voice breaks your random thoughts. So there are people in this anti-physics world. People are good. Well, some people. Hopefully these were good people.

You slowly sit up and put a hand to your now aching head. Little did you know; your head wasn't the worst of your problems. "Liz! Patti! I found it!" There's that voice again. It seems closer this time. You look up and that's when you see him; his golden eyes looking down at you. Soon enough, two girls run to either side of him. "What'd you find, Kid," asked the taller girl. "Oh, look, it's a girl!" exclaimed the other. Who were these people? Why were they so high up? You look around for a moment to realize that you'd made a crater. Wait, what? You made a crater but you didn't die? What's wrong with the logic of this world!? The three people were soon by your side. The boy quickly started questioning you. "What happened? Are you hurt? Who are you?" You looked at him for a moment and repeated the questions in your mind. It was so much harder to process with this pain.

"I don't know what happened…I was in my bed…and when I woke up, I was falling from the sky…and here I am. Where is here, exactly?" The boy gives you a questioning look. "We're in the middle of Death City. You say you fell from the sky?" You give a quick nod and quickly regret it. Your hands go straight to your head as it fills with pain. "We need to get her to a doctor. Can you stand?" You look to your legs and wonder if they'll support you right now. Most of your body was in pain. It probably wasn't going to happen. But you had to look good in front of the cute guy. You try to move your legs, only to feel unbearable pain shoot through them. You let out a scream at the feeling- so much for looking good. Before you know it, you were off the ground and moving. You look to see that you were being carried. That was all you could figure out before your vision went black.

* * *

**That one was kinda short. I'll work on it. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Soul: This is so un-cool. When do I come in?**

**Me: VIO CHOP!**

**Soul: Owwww...**

**Me: JUST WAIT.**


	3. Am I dead yet?

**Hey guys. It's been a while. Sorry! Since I've kept you waiting so long, I'll just get to it**

**Disclaimer: For some reason, I still don't own Soul Eater. Bummer...**

* * *

When you opened your eyes, you were laying in an uncomfortable bed. Maybe it was all just a dream. You hoped it was all just a dream. You look around to see what looked like a hospital room. So you really did hurt yourself. You start to sit up, only to feel a hand on your shoulder. "You should lie back down. You still haven't recovered."

You look to see a man with stitches in his face and his clothes, and a big screw going through his head. You jump at the sight and pain shoots through your body again. A sigh comes from the stitched man. "You kids never listen, do you?" You look back at the man and question, "Who are you?" The man pulls out a cigarette and lights it before answering. "I'm Professor Stein." Isn't there some kind of rule against smoking in public buildings? Nothing here makes any sense. "So…does that screw actually go through your head, or is it like one of those gags?" You had to ask. You couldn't stop staring at it. It was so weird. It couldn't be real. There's no way. Then again, you were supposed to be dead. Stein gives you a what-the-fuck look and turns the screw. "What? Does it actually go through my-…? Of course it goes through my head." This was really messing you up. Why would that be such a weird question to ask?

"Okay…Sorry. Forget I asked. So, when can I leave?" You ask, trying to change the topic. But you couldn't take your eyes off the screw. It was mesmerizing. The screw was practically hypnotic. "I don't know yet. We'll know the severity of your injuries tomorrow. You'll have to stay here until then." You nod slowly and the doctor excuses himself. You continued to stare at the screw as he left. Snapped out of your trance as the door closed, you settled in your bed. You might as well get comfortable if you're gonna be staying here.

* * *

**Well, you met Stein...creepy. Oh well. You'll have more normal introductions soon enough... Good luck with that.**

**Stein: Creepy? I don't see how-**

**Me: NUUUU. I DUN WANNA BE DISECTED!**

**Stein: Okay. I wasn't-**

**Me: Stay away from meeeeee!**


	4. Meet the gang

**Wow. It's been a while since I posted twice in one day for any story really. But you guys have been waiting for a while and I think you deserve a long chapter! Thanks for reading! Soul, disclaimer time!**

**Soul: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes! You're the only one who's cool enough!**

**Soul: *sigh* Fine. Vi-chan doesn't own Soul Eater. She isn't nearly cool enough.**

**Me: HEY!**

* * *

You look up at the sound of the door opening again. You watched as the group of people walked in. "Professor Stein said we could see her now that she's awake," said the boy from before. He had black hair with three white stripes on one side and those beautiful golden eyes. Immediately behind them were the two girls you saw with him last time. The taller one had long, dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. The shorter one looked very similar. Her hair was a bit brighter in color and a lot shorter, otherwise they were almost identical. Trailing behind was an albino boy with piercing red eyes and white hair that spiked to one side. He was followed by a girl with blonde pigtails and deep green eyes. The last to enter was a nervous looking, pink haired boy- at least you were pretty sure it was a boy- with grey eyes. You looked at them curiously as they walked up to your bed.

"Who…who are you?" you stuttered, still a little groggy from the recent events. The raven haired boy was first to respond. "My name's De-" A loud noise halts all conversation as the door they had previously walked through gets knocked down. A boy with blue, spikey hair and beady green eyes stood where the door once was. "YAHOO! NOW THAT I'M HERE WE CAN REALLY GET THE PARTY STARTED!" yells the bluenette, not helping the pain in your head. You let out a small groan and message your temples. A black haired girl behind the bluenette quickly tries to calm him down and apologizes for his loudness.

"As I was saying," the black haired boy continues, sending a small glare to the one that broke the door, "My name's Death the Kid, but most people call me Kid." He then introduces his friends and you try your best to remember their names. "Nice to meet you," you finally get out, "I'm (f/n) (l/n)." Before you can continue, something pops out of the pink haired boy- Chrona, was it- and starts yelling. "Hey! Why the hell did you leave me out!?" You scream and jump to the edge of the bed farthest away from that thing. You were too freaked out to even notice the pain that had surged through your body. "What is that thing!?" Said creature replies by crossing its arms and saying, "Well excuuuuse me! You're not much of a looker yourself, you know." You frowned and looked away. It didn't matter what it was. Those words hurt. You thought you were rid of your bullies. "Ragnorak, stop being rude. You're hurting her feelings." The pink haired one came to your defense. "Ah, what do you care? You're just a winey baby. And since when do you think you can tell me what to do!?" The monster in the boys back replies before sending its tiny fists down on the child's head repeatedly. You stared at the thing, your fear replaced with confusion. Pinky- that's what decided to call the boy until you could remember his name- yelled for the creature to stop. That didn't help much at all. Your questioning eyes couldn't stop staring at the scene. It was like a bad reality TV show that you wanted to stop watching but you couldn't tear your eyes away.

The albino seemed to notice your stare and walked up to you. "That's Chrona's weapon partner, Ragnorak. He lives in Chrona's blood." You looked at the boy curiously. Maybe you really were going insane. Weapon partner? What the hell was that? And did he say that creature lives in Chrona's blood? "I…don't understand. What's a weapon partner?" You soon regretted your question, because all motion had stopped and everyone was staring at you. You froze under their looks. You hated the attention, one of the many reasons you didn't socialize much. "How hard do you think she hit her head, sis?" the short-haired one questioned quietly. "C-could you p-please stop looking at me?" you squeaked out after a while of silence. "Maybe we should go get Professor Stein…" said the raven-haired girl- didn't her name start with an S? "No! I-I'm fine…really. Please don't bring him in here. He scares me."

You spent around half an hour with this strange group, slowly getting to know them. You also learned that certain people in this world can become weapons. That's what the whole 'weapon partner' thing was about. And people who didn't turn into weapons could use the other in battle. Hearing about this, you wondered if you could hold one of these weapon-people? Or maybe even become one? If so, what weapon would you wield or turn into? This was all so strange and interesting to you. So, needless to say, this world was looking pretty good to you.

* * *

**So whaddya say? Pretty good chapter? Worth the wait? I really hope so! I feel like an ass for not updating for so long. Anyway, QUESTION TIME! Maka, ask the question!**

**Maka: Vio wants to know what you want to be? Weapon or meister? And what weapon would you like to wield/be? All ideas are welcome. Even Black*Star level ideas.**

**Black*Star: I heard that!**

**Maka: You were supposed to.**

**Black*Star: You're just jealous because you're-**

**Maka: Can I go now?**

**Me: Sure thing!**


	5. Your Cool Guy

**AN: Hey guys. I know it's been a while. I was looking for some good ideas on reader-chan's weapon. Now a lot of you wanted to be a weapon. But, it was pointed out by a reader that coming from outside the Soul Eater world, it wouldn't make much sense if you were a weapon (thank you **BlackGirlAnimeLover **)****. So, sorry guys, you'll be stuck with being a meister. But you had some really good ideas on what weapon to be. So I'd like to have you guys vote on which one you like the best.**

**Possible weapons:**

**Bow and arrow**

**Hammer**

**Sword**

**Double sided axe**

**I realize many of you wanted to choose a weapon, but I thought that it would lead to better story telling if I could just know what the weapon was. I hope you understand.  
Now that all the lengthy explaining is done, Chrona! We need a disclaimer!**

**Chrona: Wh-what? Why me?**

**Me: Because I said so!**

**Chrona: O-okay... Umm... T-TheRealPurpleLink d-doesn't own S-Soul Eater.**

**Me: No need to be so formal Chrona...**

* * *

It had been a week since you were quite literally dropped into this world and you had finally gotten used to Professor Stein; though, you still caught yourself staring at his screw from time to time. You were very bubbly today because you finally got to leave. That's when it hit you. Leave to where? You didn't have a home to go to. And there's no way you were staying here! The sound of the door opening- they had it fixed the day after Black*Star broke it down- broke you from your thoughts. It was Soul. He came to check up on you every day since you met. You thought it was sweet, but in a way strange. You often wondered why he wanted to spend so much time with you, though you'd never hear yourself complaining.

"Hey, Soul. Come on in." You greeted with a smile as you sat up in the board you had been calling a bed for the past week. Your eyes quickly fell to the tray he was carrying. Soul had brought you lunch. "You hungry?" he questions holding the tray of food out to you. You nodded happily and took it, digging in immediately. "How are you feeling?" You look to him and swallow before answering. "I'm great! Then again, I'd say that either way- anything to get out of here." Soul laughed at this, "Bored?" You nod again, losing focus on your food. "You have no idea! One can only take so much of doing nothing before they go crazy. I'd jump out the window if I could!" Soul chuckled a bit before glancing nervously at the window. "I wouldn't risk another fall if I were you. That would be so uncool." You grinned. You had quickly grown accustomed to Soul's habit of describing things as 'cool' and 'uncool'. At first it was somewhat annoying, but now it seemed to bring a smile to your face. It's funny how things work like that, huh?

You continued to make small talk with Soul until Maka walked in, halting your conversation. "Soul, I thought you'd be here. We need to go." Soul and You had the same frown on your faces as you both looked to the blonde who was now standing next to Soul. "Why? I'm talking to (y/n)." Maka crossed her arms over her chest, "We have to get to an extra-curricular lesson. We're leaving in five minutes. I'll meet you outside then." And just as quickly as she had entered, she made her exit. "Well that was kind of rude…" you murmured to yourself. Maka wasn't usually so bossy. At least, she never was in front of you.

Soul groaned, face-planting your bed, "This is so not cool. Extra-curricular lessons are for nerds." You smiled softly and ran a hand through his soft white hair. "You're not a nerd. Besides, this could be good for you. It'll help you improve, right?" Soul picked his head up and nodded at you. "And it'll get you closer to your goal of becoming a death-scythe, right?" This had just been explained to you a few days ago. Apparently, weapons eat souls- which sounds disgusting to you- and once they get a certain amount of souls- 99 if you can recall correctly- and the soul of a witch, the become a death-scythe. You still weren't sure if that meant they'd become a scythe no matter what weapon they were or if it was just a title, but you figured it would be best to ask later. Soul grinned and looked at you with a new enthusiasm in his brilliant, red eyes. "You're right! Thanks, (y/n)! You're really cool, you know that?" You blushed and looked away. "Th-thank you…" you said quietly, trying desperately to keep the red from showing on your cheeks. Soul ruffled your already messy hair and said a quick goodbye before leaving to meet Maka.

Soul's presence was swiftly replaced by another and your cheeks went back to their regular coloration. You smiled and looked to the entering figure. "Good morning, Professor Stein!"

* * *

**AN: Aww!~ Soul's really been looking after reader-chan! Isn't he just the sweetest!?~ I'm so happy to finally have gotten a moment with him in! (He's kind of my favorite! /) Anyways. The boys have a question for you! Boys?**

**Black*Star: We want to know who you wanna move in with! Of course, you're all gonna pick to stay with a star like me!**

**Kid: You don't know that, Black*Star. They could choose me! At least then they'd know it's clean...**

**Soul: Don't leave me out! Not cool guys!**

**Ox &amp; Kilik: What about us?**

**Me: Sorry guys! You haven't been introduced yet. Therefore you are ineligible.**


End file.
